Figure It Out: The Animated Series
Figure It Out: The Animated Series are 2 seasons of Figure It Out. One season consists of animated panelists from Nicktoons shows; and the other season consists for panelists from other animated shows. Gameplay See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Figure_It_Out#Gameplay The twist about the post-''Nicktoons'' season is that the slime is replaced by water. Panelists (All panelists will have electric bracelets attached around their foots, so if they have a slight tendency to cuss or misbehave, they will be given a small (or large, depending on how major it is) shock.) (If a panelists can't speak (or ask questions), they can just write down a word on a piece of paper.) Regulars during the run include Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) Kimi Finster (All Grown Up), Angelica Pickles (Rugrats), and Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom). ''Nicktoons'' Season ''Doug'' *Douglas Yancey "Doug" Funnie *Roger M. Klotz *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee *Willie White *Patricia "Patti" Mayonnaise *Mosquito "Skeeter" Valentine ''Rugrats'' *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Angelica Pickles *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Kimi Finster *Susie Charmichael ''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *Ren Höek *Stimpy ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *Rocko *Heffer Wolfe *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *Ickis *Oblina *Krumm *The Gromble ''Hey Arnold! *Arnold *Helga Pataki *Gerald Johanssen *Phoebe *Harold *Stinky *Sid *Rhonda *Eugene ''The Angry Beavers *Daggett Doofus Beaver *Norbert Foster Beaver ''CatDog'' *CatDog *Winslow *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Rencid Rabbit ''The Wild Thornberrys'' *Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry *Darwin Thornberry *Donald "Donnie" Michael Thornberry *Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry ''Rocket Power'' *Oswald "Otto" Rocket *Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez *Sam "Squid" Dullard *Regina "Reggie" Rocket ''Pelswick'' *Pelswick Eggert *Ace Nakamura *Gon Gunderson *Julie Smockfold *Sandra Scoddle ''As Told by Ginger'' *Ginger Foutley *Dawn Patterson *Carl Foutley *Courtney Gripling *Macie Lightfoot ''Invader Zim'' *Zim *GIR *Dib *Gaz ''ChalkZone'' *Rudolph Bartholomew “Rudy” Tabootie *Snap *Penelope Victoria “Penny” Sanchez ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *Jimmy Neutron *Carlton Ulysses "Carl" Wheezer *Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex *Sheen Juarrera Estevez *Nicholas "Nick" Dean *Liberty Danielle "Libby" Folfax ''All Grown Up! * Kimi Finster * Dil Pickles * Lil Deville * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster ''My Life as a Teenge Robot *Jenny Wakeman *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon ''Danny Phantom'' *Danny Phantom *Samantha "Sam" Manson *Tucker Foley *Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton ''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Zuko ''Catscratch'' *Mr. Blik *Waffle *Gordon Quid *Katilda ''The X's'' *Mr. X *Mrs. X *Tuesday X *Truman X ''Mr. Meaty'' *Josh Redgrove *Parker Dinkleman *Doug ''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *Manny Rivera *Frida Suárez ''Wayside'' *Allison *Bebe Gunn *Benjamin Nushmutt *Calvin *Dameon *Dana *Deedee *D.J. *Eric Bacon *Eric Fry *Eric Ovens *Jason *Jenny *Joe *John *Joy *Kathy *Leslie *Mac *Maurecia *Myron *Paul *Ron *Rondi *Sammy *Sharie *Stephen *Sue *Terrence *Todd *Mrs. Gorf *Mrs. Jewls ''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *Tak *Jeera *Keeko *Zaria ''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' Harold Frumpkin ''Back at the Barnyard'' *Otis *Pip *Abby *Pig *Freddy *Peck *Duke *Bessy *Mrs. Beady *Farmer Buyer ''The Mighty B! *Bessie Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Portia Gibbons *Gwen Wu *Mrs. Gibbons *Millie Millerson *Miriam Breedlove *Mona ''SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene Krabs *Sqiudward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Sheldon Pankton *Karen *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Larry the Lobster *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy ''The Fairly OddParents'' *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Poof Cosma *Vicky *Denzel Quincy Crocker *Foop *Dark Laser *Jorgen Von Strangle *Chester McBadbat *AJ *Tootie *Trixie Trang *Crimson Chin *Mark Chang ''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *Skipper *Kowalski *Private *Rico *King Juien XIII *Maurice *Mart *Marlene ''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Boogregard "Boog" Shlizetti ''Planet Sheen'' *Mr. Nesmith *Dorkus Aurelius *Emperor *Princess OomLout ''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick *The Cheif *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry *Ollie *Francisco *The Chameleon *Bird Brian *Jack Rabbit ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *Po *Mantis *Viper *Monkey *Crane *Tigress *Shifu *Fung *Gah-ri *Lidong *Temutai *Taotie *Jong *Tong Fo *Master Junjie *Hundun ''The Legend of Korra'' *Korra *Mako *Bolin *Asami Sato *Tenzin *Lin Beifong *Naga *Pabu *Tarrlok *Amon ''Robot and Monster'' *Robot Default *Monster *Gart *J.D. *Ogo *Perry *Globitha *Crikey ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Shredder *Karai *Baxter Stockman *Dogpound *Fishface *Sankeweed *Spider Bytez *Kirby O'Neil Post-''Nicktoons'' Seasons The Land Before Time *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Rbuy *Ali *Guido ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *Bubbles *Blossom *Buttercup *Proffesor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *Ace *Snake *Lil' Arturo *Grubber *Bib Billy *Bossman *Junior *Slim *Sedusa *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane ''Danger Rangers'' *Sully the Seal *Kitty the Cat *Burble the Bear *Squeaky the Mouse *Gabriella *Burt the Turtle *Fallbot ''Phineas and Ferb'' *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Perry the Platypus *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Baljeet *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson *Buford van Stomm *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *Ed *Edd (aka Double D) *Eddy *Jonny *Plank *Jimmy *Sarah *Kevin *Rolf *Nazz *Lee *Marie *May ''Loonatics Unleashed'' *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam TasmanianTech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *Sylth Vester *Optimatus ''Teen Titans'' *Beast Boy *Robin *Cyborg *Raven *Starfire *Slade ''South Park'' *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Bebe Stevens *Buters Scotch *Wendy Testaburger ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *Jacob "Jake" Luke Long *Luong Lao Shi "Grandpa" *Fu Dog *Arthur P. "Spud" Spudinski *Trixie Carter *Haley Kay Long *Rose/Huntsgirl *Sun Park *Danika Hunnicutt *Huntsboy #88 *Huntsboy #89 *Professor Hans Rotwood ''Noonbory and the Super Seven'' *Noonbory *Cozybory *Lunabory *Jatybory *Lukybory *Totobory *Pongdybory *Kikibory *Hanubi *Wangury ''Totally Spies! *Samantha "Sam" Simpson *Clover *Alexandra "Alex" *Gerald "Jerry" Lewis *Mandy ''Hero: 108 *Commander AppTrully *Woo the Wise *Mr. No Hands *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *High Roller *Twin Masters ''Winx Club'' *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Layla/Aisha *Musa *Techna *Roxy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Sky ''Dexter's Laboratory'' *Dexter *Dee-Dee *Mandark *Monkey *Agent Honeydew *Major Glory *Krunk *Valhallan *Mee-Mee *Lee-Lee *Koosalagoopagoop ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *Jackie Chan *Jade *Uncle *Captain Black *Tohru *El Toro Fuerte *Paco *Viper *Valmont *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *Mac *Bloo *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Duchess *Goo *Terrence *Cheese *Jackie Khones ''Jungle Cubs'' *Baloo *Baheera *Louie *Shere Khan *Kaa *Hathi *Cecil *Arthur ''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine D'Coolette *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rotor Walrus *Dulcy the Dragon *Snively ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Kanga *Roo *Gopher *Christopher Robin ''The Simpsons'' *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Grandpa Simpson *Patty *Selma *Mona Simpson *Kent Brockman *Comic Book Guy *Ned Flanders *Professor Frink *Barney Grumble *Dr. Hibbert *Lionel Hutz *Itchy *Scratchy *Krusty the Clown *Reverend Lovejoy *Troy McClure *Hans Moleman *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Mayor Quimby *Dr. Nick *Cletus Spuckler *Moe Szyslak *Chief Wiggum *Principal Skinner *Edna Krabappel *Groundskeeper Willie *Milhouse Van Houten *Nelson Muntz *Ralph Wiggum *Mr. Burns *Lenny *Carl *Waylon Smithers *Sideshow Bob *Kang *Kodos *Fat Tony ''The Boondocks'' *Huey Freeman *Riley Freeman *Robert Jebediah Freeman *Thomas Lancaster DuBois *Sarah DuBois *Jazmine DuBois *Uncle Ruckus *Ed Rothschild Wuncler, Sr. *Ed Wuncler III *Gin Rummy *Otis Jenkins *Cindy McPhearson Category:TV Series